In recent years, high-density packaging has been increasingly demanded for semiconductor components in response to a size reduction and advanced functionality of electronic equipment. Accordingly, molding semiconductor devices have rapidly become smaller and thinner in which semiconductor chips and substrates having circuits formed thereon are integrally molded with molding resin, and various ideas for reducing the production cost and increasing the productivity have been adopted.
Referring to FIGS. 13A and 13B, the following will describe a conventional molding semiconductor device.
FIGS. 13A and 13B show the configuration of a conventional circuit substrate.
FIG. 13A shows a molding semiconductor device 1 formed by mounting a plurality of semiconductor chips (not shown) on a circuit substrate 2 with a die attach material (not shown) interposed between the semiconductor chips and the circuit substrate 2, electrically connecting the semiconductor chips (not shown) to the circuit substrate 2 via wires (not shown), and molding the semiconductor chips (not shown) with resin 3. The circuit substrate 2 is divided into the molding semiconductor devices 1 by dicing or die machining. The circuit substrate 2 has electrode pads and wiring provided on a first surface of a substrate 2A to electrically connect a semiconductor chip mounting region and the semiconductor chip, a cut region around the electrode pads and wiring, and external terminals 4 provided on a second surface of a substrate 2B, the external terminals 4 being formed on the ends of vias electrically connected from the first surface. The circuit substrate 2 further includes a core 2C provided between the substrates 2A and 2B to suppress electrical leakage between the substrates 2A and 2B, and the cut region is provided in a similar manner to the cut region of the substrate 2A.